forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple District (Athkatla)
Despite its name, the Temple District of Athkatla was home to many of the city's businesses and the manors of some of its wealthier citizens. While it was previously home to a number of churches and temples, they were mainly destroyed in fires that raged through the district in the late 13 century DR. A number of the district's streets still had names that reflected its divine history, such as the Street of Seven Altars and Godsmoot. The district was the northernmost section of Athkatla, connected to a number of wards on the northern bank of the Alandor River. Society Social status was extremely important to the residents of the temple district. They would often gossip to one-another about their neighbors' comings and goings, scrutinizing any changes in their wealth and status. Description The district was fairly plain and average in appearance, lacking the magnificent estates of say the Scepter District, the ostentatious designs found in the Gem District, or famous landmarks such as Waukeen's Promenade in the Center District. It had a handful of shops, a single tavern, and no inns of note. Many of the buildings in the district were refurbished abbeys and holy houses, remnants from the time before the fires in northern Athkatla. Several homes and mansions possessed the stately columns and other architectural features that were more common among temples. History During the years when Athkatla was the hub of arcane power within the nation of Amn, the temple district was home to grand temples of Azuth and Mystra, houses of mages, and even a magical academy called the School of Wonder. In the mid-1200s DR, a tanar'ri demon was released from the school and went on a rampage through the country of Amn. In response, King Dhanar outlawed arcane magic and wizardry, declaring them an act against the monarchy. In 1267 DR, the temples to the arcane gods, the mages' houses, and the academy were set ablaze and the fire spread to other buildings in the portion of the city north of the Alandor River. The city fell to anarchy. In the chaos, noble families struck out against one another, acting on old feuds and rivalries that dated back to the Trade Wars. Several houses attacked churches that sponsored rival Athkatlan families. The death and destruction led to the exile of several merchant families at the hands of the nobles, which in turn led to the eventual assassination of King Dhanar in 1276 DR. The district's name, along with those of its streets, were kept as a constant reminder that the deities of Faerûn should be revered over the daily affairs of mortals. Notable Locations *Crown Aflame: This grand theater was housed in an exquisite and stately building that was once a temple of Azuth. *Harfin Draether *High Hall of the Radiant Heart *Seven Songs Importing *Society of the Lost Ingot Residences *House of Klarynda Bellasdreia *House of Isker Lhavanas *House of Marimmal Theer *House of Thammas Thoul Shops *Pride of Athkatla *Silkstone Fashions *Temple Bell Temples *Temple of Helm *Temple of Athkatla *Temple of Talos Appendix References Category:Wards Category:Districts of Athkatla Category:Locations in Athkatla Category:Locations in Zehoarastria Category:Locations in Amn Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations